


Proper Tribute

by nonky



Category: 3rd Rock from the Sun
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Spoilers: Very basic, just who's an alien and who's not.Prompt by tigriswolf on LJ: 3rd Rock from the Sun, Tommy, even after he joins the army, he never does get the hang of saluting like a human





	Proper Tribute

It was just so plain, evocative of nothing more than having hinged joints. Tommy could not get used to the U.S. Army salute, even after years of practice. It was the second lesson of boot camp, right after standing at attention. It was the mocking exercise every recruit had to repeat a thousand times - until his arm truly felt it's own weight like a redwood growing out of his shoulder. It was something done almost in his sleep, almost without choice.

If his drill sergeant told him to salute squirrels and gophers, he'd do it. If his drill sergeant told him to salute every note of Hail to the Chief individually, he would do it.

It's crazy, though, all the pomp and ceremony of everything about Army life, except the extremely basic salute. They didn't even have different ones for branches of the military. There were slight variations, but nothing to distinguish for the civilians watching. Tommy showed his fellow recruits his real salute one day, and they had laughed for hours. One even did it behind drill sergeant's back, setting off snickers.

It pained him, it really did. Tommy finally had a haircut that never mussed, even if he used it to stick a million balloons to the wall. He could finally salute in his human body with no problem except the inevitable slap mark on his forehead. Back home, that was a sign of a soldier's investment in his service. On Earth, it meant you were an idiot.

Dick, Harry and Sally were proud of him, though. He had found his purpose in his human life. Now Tommy just had to keep climbing the ranks until he was in a position high enough to suggest a redesign of their dumb salute.


End file.
